Nurmengard
by Nonimi
Summary: Nurmengard, un bar mus, un sumiso rius, un rebelde que le gusta el sexo vainilla. Una necesidad, convertirse en amo por su bienestar. 18, temática sensible. Wolfstar, Grindeldore, otros.
1. Capítulo 1

— Regulus — Sirius se apretó el puente de la nariz — cuando dije que nos juntáramos a tomar una copa, jamás sugerí una de tus mierdas.

— Pero tampoco dijiste que estaba prohibido — respondió el más joven de los Black riendo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Sirius no podía creer donde lo había llevado su hermano menor, pero ahí estaba, tomando una jodida copa de whiskey a las rocas en Nurmengard, un jodido bar BDSM, realmente no entendía cómo a Regulus le gustaban esas cosas y sinceramente, no quería saber en qué tanto estaba metido su hermano.

A su lado pasaban hombres y mujeres con escasa ropa, algunos iban simplemente desnudos, ofreciendo risitas coquetas y toques sin vergüenza alguna, Sirius se estaba exasperando, realmente no estaba interesado en ese mundo, hizo una mueca cuando una gran mujer se le ofreció como esclava, negando inmediatamente con la cabeza, porque en primer lugar no quería un esclavo y en segundo, le gustaban los hombres. A su lado, su hermano estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, definitivamente había sido muy buena idea llevar a Sirius a ese lugar, realmente se estaba divirtiendo al ver sus muecas y caras de desconcierto.

— Reg ¿tú haces esto? — por primera vez Sirius se atrevió a preguntar.

— Si, y no tiene nada de malo, simplemente es otra forma de vivir la sexualidad. Así como tú eres homo, yo soy hetero, pero con gusto por el BDSM, soy un dominante — explicó el joven con una amplia sonrisa. Sirius suspiró aliviado, al menos su hermano no tenía algún problema masoquista o algo de ese tipo.

— Ok, no te estoy juzgando — le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro — sólo que creo que esto no es para mí, aunque no te niego que me llama la atención, me da algo de curiosidad — explicó el mayor bebiendo de un golpe toda su copa.

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales, aunque no podían evitar conversar asuntos de oficina, después de todo los hermanos Black eran los herederos de una de las más grandes empresas internacionales del país. Ambos jóvenes, guapos y exitosos empresarios, objetivo de paparazis, revistas de farándula y cazafortunas.

Sirius estaba bufando, no podía creer que el idiota de su hermano estuviera coqueteando con una linda rubia, terminó tosiendo y derramando su bebida cuando Regulus le dio nalgadas, haciendo que la mujer soltara algunos chillidos lascivos.

— Nos vemos después, amo Black — la mujer le dio un sensual beso en la boca, estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Sirius, pero el rizado logró correr su cara, realmente se sentía en un manicomio, él solo quería estar en un bar normal con una cerveza, nada de excentricidades, estaba más que seguro que la próxima vez él elegiría el lugar, nunca más en la vida le permitiría a su hermano recomendar un bar.

— Deberías buscarte un bonito sumiso, solo prueba una sesión — comenzó a intentar convencerlo Regulus, pero Sirius se negó de forma rotunda, pese a su aspecto rudo, a él le iba más el sexo vainilla y no se avergonzaba de aquello.

Las luces bajaron en intensidad y la música cambio, frente a ellos se abrieron unas cortinas revelando un hermoso escenario, al menos eso había pensado Sirius hasta que un hombre portando apretados pantalones de cuero, traía con dos cadenas como si de perros se tratasen, a una mujer y a un hombre desnudos.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pensaría su madre, estaba segura de que la vieja pensaba que el compuesto y correcto de Regulus no estaría metido en ese tipo de antros, y aquí lo encontraba, con la vista fija en el espectáculo, en ese momento la mujer estaba siendo atada con tiras de seda, no negaba que la escena era bastante bonita, quizás ese tipo de cosas las podría soportar, pero definitivamente desvió la mirada cuando el dominante comenzó a azotar al hombre con el que había subido al escenario, quería huir de ahí, ya no aguantaba más.

Su mirada se fijo en un hombre larguirucho que estaba apoyado en una de las murallas, se veía nervioso y no dejaba de mirar, aunque el largo flequillo de su cabello no le dejaba ver bien su rostro. Sus brazos estaban descubiertos y podía ver algunas cicatrices, de inmediato se preocupó, serían producto de las prácticas sadomasoquistas ¿realmente había bestias que podían llegar a dañar de esa forma? No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero volvió a la realidad cuando su hermano le dio un juguetón pellizco en la mejilla, haciendo que Sirius soltara un gruñido.

— Hey ¿Qué mirabas? — preguntó con total curiosidad el menor de los Black, de inmediato Sirius recordó cuando Regulus era más pequeño y lo seguía a todos lados con diversas preguntas.

— ¿Qué le pasó a ese chico de allá? — intentó apuntar de forma disimulada — no se supone que esto se practica sin dañar — lo último lo agregó con un poco de enojo, no le gustaba para nada la idea de pensar que un humano pudiera dañar a otro de esa forma, sólo para supuestamente sentir placer.

Regulus tragó duro y se levantó de golpe, Sirius no entendía qué mierda estaba pasando, pero instintivamente siguió a su hermano.

— Remus cariño, sabes que no puedes estar aquí — dijo el menor de los Black con voz calma, mientras tomaba suavemente el brazo del castaño.

— Amo Regulus, necesito estar aquí — eso último sonó como una súplica, Sirius estuvo seguro de que incluso fue una especie de sollozo — necesito un amo — en ese preciso momento cayó de rodillas, tomando una posición sumisa.

Regulus lo puso de pie con cuidado mientras indicaba a una de las camareras que le trajera un vaso de agua, sentó al castaño que ahora Sirius sabía que se llamaba Remus Lupin. A los pocos minutos llegó un hombre de cabellos rubios, ligeramente rizados, aunque definitivamente lo que llamaba la atención era su notoria heterocromía.

— Regulus — extendió la mano el menor de los Black, para luego extenderla a Sirius — Gellert Grindelwald — se presentó de forma cortés, con un ligero acento más duro. Rápidamente se giró hacia Remus quien en todo momento había permanecido en silencio, con la mirada baja y ligeros temblores se dejaban notar — Remus sabes que no debes estar aquí, no hagas las cosas más difíciles cariño, iré por Albus para que te lleve a tu hogar — explicó de forma amable pero demandante, el hombre intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato — es una orden, aquí yo mando y tu obedeces — dijo más duro y el castaño asistió con la cabeza.

No faltó mucho para que un hombre de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azules llegara, mostrando una sonrisa sumamente amable, mientras se presentaba como Albus Dumbledore.

— Моята любов — Gellert lo tomó de forma posesiva mientras daba un cálido beso en sus labios — ¿puedes ir a dejar a Remus a su casa? — pidió con tono de preocupación, de inmediato el hombre de ojos azules asistió con una sonrisa, mientras se giraba hacía Remus acariciando sus desnudos brazos con cariño y dando un ligero beso en su hombro.

— Vamos Remus, el amo de amos ha hablado — explicó Dumbledore risueño — buenas noches — se despidió mientras Remus con la mirada gacha lo imitaba y salían del lugar.

— Gracias Regulus — ahora fue el turno de Gellert, quien se restregaba la cara frustrado — no sé qué hacer con él, no puedo prohibirle estar aquí, no quiero que busque amos en otra parte, no es seguro — golpeó el muro haciendo que Sirius lo miró lleno de confusión — maldito Fenrir, espero esté pagando en la cárcel, era un maldito demente, no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta.

— Gell no fue tu culpa — intervino Regulus.

— No lo fue, pero me duele ver a Remus de esa forma. No sabes cuando lo ha llorado mi amor, está desesperado por ayudarlo, al menos sigue asistiendo a terapias con él — se giró de forma brusca — un placer señores, pero debo seguir con el negocio — se despidió cortésmente.

Sirius aún se encontraba sin entender que rayos había pasado, sabía que algo oscuro y probablemente terrible había ocurrido con el castaño de mirada miel verdosa. Siguió a su hermano a la mesa que habian ocupado anteriormente, ahora sobre el escenario había hombres y mujeres bailando de forma sensual, pero sinceramente él no estaba de ánimos para ese tipo de espectáculos, había quedado preocupado por lo visto anteriormente.

— Hermano ¿quieres saber? — preguntó Regulus dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, el rizado asistió apenas con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, mientras daba un gran trago a su whiskey, de seguro lo necesitaría para todo lo que escucharía — su nombre es Remus Lupin, llegó hace más de un año a este lugar, su amo era Fenrir Greyback — Sirius dejó caer su vaso con fuerza, quien estaba mencionando su hermano había sido una de sus ex accionistas, uno que se hundió en malos negocios y según tenía entendido estaba en la cárcel por violencia doméstica.

— ¿Ese Fenrir Greyback? — preguntó incrédulo, Regulus sólo asistió.

— Bueno, no fue violencia doméstica como tal. Él y Remus tenían una relación de amo y sumiso, una bastante rígida, una que traspasó límites y comenzó a ser parte de la cotidianidad, dónde cada vez aumentaba más y más el sadismo. Un día él perdió aquí el control, por suerte Gellert lo redujo y logramos salvar a Remus, al menos esa vez — bajo la voz y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos — no sé a qué tipo de dominación llegó, que asquerosa forma de manipulación hizo, pero Remus volvió a caer a sus pies, no supimos de él, hasta que la policía estuvo aquí, esa bestia lo marcó, estuvo a punto de matarlo en una sesión. Eso no es tener una relación BDSM eso es tortura, ese es sadismo puro, ese puto bastardo rompió su mente, lo quebró a tal punto — Regulus soltó un gruñido cuando el vaso que tenía en las manos se hizo añicos.

Sirius pidió un paño y con cuidado limpio los cortes de su hermano, no compartía su estilo de vida, pero entendía su forma de pensar, él también se sentiría culpable si estuviera en el lugar de Regulus.

— El chico quedó mal, naturalizó el dolor a tal punto que es realmente escalofriante — soltó un suspiro — es como un drogadicto, así vive él el masoquismo, piensa que no pueden existir relaciones sociales más allá de la esclavitud, es realmente triste — una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la cual rápidamente limpió — Albus le está haciendo terapia, él y Gellert lo han cuidado como a un hijo, ambos se sienten culpables por no haberlo salvado a tiempo, todos los amos y amas de Nurmengard sentimos igual — apretó los dientes — nosotros no somos como esa bestia, él era un jodido demente que arrastró a un inocente a esta mierda, que lo corrompió hasta deshumanizarlo.

El mayor de los Black quedó en absoluto silencio, estaba realmente impactado con lo que había escuchado, no podía creer cómo la gente pudiera llevar a ese tipo de nivel, él realmente no entendía todo lo que involucraba el BDSM, pero estaba seguro de que su hermano y ninguno de los ahí presentes lastimaría y dañaría a ese nivel, o al menos eso quería pensar.

— Reg ¿nunca has herido o dañado a ese nivel? — trago duro, con miedo de la respuesta.

— No Sirius y jamás lo haría. Mi papel como dominante dura sólo durante la sesión, podré mostrarme duro y recto, pero siempre escucharé al sumiso, su bienestar y placer es mi principal preocupación, eso es lo que hace un verdadero dominante — tomó una nueva copa que ofrecía una de las camareras — uno puede tener sumisos momentáneos o tener una relación única, como podrás notar yo he tenido a distintos sumisos, no más que una noche de placer, no muy distinto a lo que tú haces en las discos gays — Sirius no pudo evitar atragantarse ante ese comentario — a ti te excita chupar pollas de desconocidos en los baños de un disco y a mí me gusta dominar a una linda sumisa mientras doy algunos azotes, distintas formas de ver la sexualidad — dio un trago — otros tienen relaciones de noviazgo con sesiones ocasionales de BDSM, no es distinto a cuando cualquier pareja juega juegos de rol. Albus y Gellert son parejas desde hace años, incluso están casados, aquí son sumiso y dominante, pero en su diario vivir sólo son una pareja de casados, uno es psiquiatra y el otro el dueño de un bar.

Sirius asistió intentando procesar la información, sentía que aún quería saber más del tema pues no lograba entenderlo del todo, era muy distinto azotar a alguien a dar una mamada, al menos así pensaba, pero tampoco rebatiría a Regulus, cada uno tenía su propia opinión.

Esa noche Sirius no podía dormir, aunque tampoco era raro pues tenía insomnio crónico, sólo que esa noche no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Remus Lupin, sentía una rara conexión, como si el hombre se hubiera apoderado de sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de imaginar por todo el infierno que había pasado, sólo quería ayudarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sirius estaba enfurruñado, no quería admitirlo, pero era hora de buscar ayuda, no podía seguir rindiendo en la oficina si apenas dormía, y todo por su estúpido insomnio.

Había sido su hermano quien finalmente lo convenció de buscar ayuda, aunque algo avergonzado decidió ir al psiquiatra para que le diera algunas medicinas, Regulus le explicó que tendría que ser sincero, pues estaba seguro de que había un motivo para que sus crisis insomnes se presentaran.

Ahí estaba el mayor de los Black rumbo a la oficina del amigo de Regulus, no estaba muy confiado en ir al psiquiatra que también tenía un bar BDSM, pero su hermano había sido enfático en que era un excelente médico, información que corroboró en internet, pues Albus Dumbledore tenía excelentes comentarios, incluyendo interesantes artículos publicados en diversas revistas de psiquiatría. Porque, aunque Sirius jamás lo admitiera, a él le encantaba leer de todo, muchas veces se perdía aprendiendo cosas nuevas, pues era muy curioso y un ávido investigador.

Iba bebiendo de su café, quizás ahí estaba el problema de su insomnio, pero se negaba a dejar sus vicios, él no sería nada sin su café, sus cigarros, el sexo ocasional y sus constantes tatuajes en el cuerpo, sus mayores placeres.

Estuvo seguro de que su bebida cayó de la comisura de sus labios, no podía creer que el causante de sus recientes crisis de insomnio estuviera frente a él, de seguro era una ilusión, ya estaba cayendo en la locura, había leído que muchas noches sin dormir podrían provocar aquello, dio un trago largo a su café mientras cerraba los ojos, era obvio que al abrirlos el castaño ya no estaría.

— Amo Black.

— Ese es mi hermano — fue lo primero que respondió Sirius de forma cortante.

— Señor Black.

— Ese es mi padre — bufó haciendo un puchero que Remus encontró sumamente adorable — sólo dime Sirius — terminó con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano de forma amable.

Remus de forma torpe tomó el saludo, sintiéndose algo avergonzado ante el heredero de los Black. Rápidamente el rizado le comenzó a conversar, pese a que el normalmente era alguien arisco, sintió una extraña compulsión por generar dialogo con Remus, realmente deseaba escucharlo, saber más de él.

Los minutos pasaban y no había señales del psiquiatra, al parecer su paciente anterior tenía mucho de que hablar, pero Black por primera vez no se sentía exasperado ante la espera, pues estaba realmente interesado en sacarle algunas palabras a Remus, quien poco a poco estaba siendo más animado en conversar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándose ver a un acalorado Albus mientras Gellert se abrochaba la camisa, para luego acercarse hasta su esposo, tirar de su corbata y dar un cálido beso, prometiéndose verse más tarde. Luego con una sonrisa más que resplandeciente, saludó a sus ya conocidos y se fue del lugar mientras su esposo no le quitaba una vista de enamorado.

— Veo que estabas muy ocupado — soltó Sirius riendo mientras Remus mantenía la mirada baja, para no incomodar. Albus se sonrojó, pero aún así soltó una risita invitando a pasar a su paciente, que era Sirius.

Sirius no se dignó a hablar mucho, pues realmente no quería hablar sobre Remus y tampoco creía que tuviera alguna especie de "traumas parentales" como algunos otros especialistas le habian diagnosticado, simplemente tenía unos padres cabrones que preferiría estuvieran muertos, lamentablemente le gente malvada tiende a vivir más años.

Albus lo escuchaba con atención anotando algunas cosas en su libreta, sabía que había algo más y no le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que Sirius le daba a Remus, pero sabía que para que el rizado hablara del tema debían ser amigos y no simplemente psiquiatra-paciente, para eso esperaba estuvieran los amigos de Sirius.

Finalmente explicó que todo estaba en orden, le dio una receta para que comprara algunos somníferos y le pidió que ante cualquier eventualidad o problema no dudara en consultarlo nuevamente.

Sirius celebro que al fin el médico intentara sacarle información, el sólo quería las putas pastillas para dormir, lo bueno es que había obtenido su receta y había visto a Remus.

Pero no pudo dejar el lugar, se sentía realmente estúpido y estaba seguro de que parecería un acosador, pero se negaba a perder la oportunidad. Así que a la salida del edificio en el que atendía Albus, Sirius se encontraba recargado sobre su amada motocicleta, sobre su bebé como solía llamarla.

Remus salió con la mirada gacha, aun se restregaba un poco los ojos producto de las lágrimas que había dejado caer, se sentía tan perdido, tan solo, solo quería estar con su amo, necesitaba que alguien le pusiera orden a su vida.

Albus estaba en su oficina ordenando algunos libros mientras maldecía a su esposo, cada vez que tenían sexo en su oficina el lugar quedaba desarreglado, no como a el le gustaba, ya se encargaría más tarde de regañar a Gellert por ser tan desconsiderado, aunque no negaba que siempre era satisfactorio tener algo de sexo vainilla en el lugar.

Una expresión de asombro salió de su boca, de inmediato sacó su móvil y tomó algunas fotografías, sintiéndose totalmente una cotilla le envío la información a su esposo, preguntando que le parecía la situación, pues él no estaba del todo seguro si eso sería algo bueno o malo para Remus, y ellos estaban para cuidarlo de todo, especialmente de él mismo.

— Remus ¿te llevó? — preguntó Sirius poniéndose los anteojos de sol, en una pose que sabía que no fallaba, el sabía de manual como seducir y lograr lo que quisiera.

— Gracias — fue la respuesta que dio el castaño de forma amable, Sirius rápidamente le extendió un casco, se sentía realmente idiota pues el no dejaba que ninguna de sus conquistas tocara a su amada, pero por alguna razón quería compartirla con Remus.

Pudo notar que el castaño no vivía en un lugar de mala muerte, para nada. Si bien su edificio no era ostentoso, se notaba un buen barrio. Remus amablemente lo invitó a pasar por algo de té como agradecimiento por haberlo llevado.

Así fue como a los pocos minutos Sirius se vio en un departamento bastante limpio y ornado con un suave y cálido aroma a chocolate.

Luego de una conversación banal, Remus comenzó a tocarse las manos de forma nervioso, abría la boca como un pez y dándose algo de valor decidió hablar.

— ¿Sabes como está mi amo? — preguntó con la mirada baja — no me permiten verlo y estoy preocupado por él — terminó de explicar.

Sirius sentía ganas de zarandear a Remus, no podía creer que luego de todo lo que había vivido con el cerdo de Fenrir, él estuviera preocupado y aun sintiera que aquel bastardo era su dueño. Black sintió rabia y unos deseos incontrolables de ir con Greyback y exigir respuesta, saber que mierda había hecho con la cabeza de Remus Lupin para que el hombre sintiese esa devoción repulsiva y enfermiza que no le permitía vivir más que en los recuerdos y en la necesidad de pertenecer a alguien.

Sintiéndose algo asqueado y realmente confundido se excusó prometiendo volver a encontrarse, intercambiaron números porque estúpidamente Sirius usó la excusa de averiguar cómo se encontraba Greyback, pues todo el resto de las personas se negaban a darle esa información a Remus. El castaño sólo bajo ese pretexto le dio su número de móvil, pues como si hablara del clima le explicó que su amo no le permitía darlo, pero estaba seguro de que no le importaría en esta ocasión.

Sirius se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo, acaba de cagarla, eso era más que obvio, ahora necesitaba hablar con su hermano o con Albus, porque claramente lo que había hecho con Remus no estaba bien pues él no debería tener contacto con su maltratador, no sabía como lidiar con la situación y estaba seguro de que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Lo primero que hizo que hizo fue ir con Potter, su viejo y gran amigo, estaba seguro que el azabache podría aconsejarlo de alguna forma, en realidad, esperaba que su esposa le diera algunos consejos pues aunque él quería mucho a su amigo, él era algo idiota, todos sabían que la inteligente de aquella relación era Lily.

Así que, llevando un kilo de helado con los sabores favoritos de la pelirroja, Sirius se encontraba pulsando el timbre.

Lily le abrió sonriendo, sonrisa que se ilumino al ver el postre que traía Sirius, para luego invitarlo a entrar. James se levantó de golpe y fue a saludar a su gran amigo, mientras Lily les gritaba desde la cocina que pediría algo de sushi, pues no se quería perder detalles de la conversación, sabía muy bien que Black con helado sólo significaba una cosa, que el hombre buscaba consejos, algunos oídos que lo escucharan y manos que le dieran palmaditas en la espalda.

James y Lily se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia cuando Sirius algo avergonzado, cosa rara en él, explicaba que su queridísimo e idiota hermano lo había llevado a un bar BDSM.

— Puedo ver a Regulus en ese lugar — dijo Lily imaginándoselo de forma nada inocente.

— Rojita deberíamos ir a curiosear — respondió James notando el interés de su chica por ese lugar, él en realidad no estaba para nada celoso de que su chica hablara así de Reg o de cualquier otro hombre, pues ellos acostumbraban a ser bastantes abiertos y para nada celosos, eran del tipo de relación a la que Sirius algún día quería llegar a tener.

Así que un tiempo después los tres estaban llenándose de comida, Sirius evitaba hablar del tema pues pese a lo libertino que era le daba algo de vergüenza, pero él tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba que alguien le diera consejos buenos, no como a los que podía aspirar si le mencionaba algo a Regulus porque de seguro el idiota de su hermanito sólo le recomendaría tener sexo.

— Conocí a alguien en el bar — soltó avergonzándose — en realidad sólo lo vi algunos minutos — bajó la mirada — ¿recuerdan lo que se habló de Fenrir? — la pareja asistió — bueno, en realidad lo de ellos era parte de una relación BDSM, conocí a su "sumiso" en el bar — hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero también mezclada con preocupación.

Comenzó a relatar lo que sabía del caso, Lily y James estaban impresionados, maldiciendo la inhumanidad a la que podían llegar algunos seres. Sentían mucha tristeza y rabia por todo lo que había ocurrido.

— Fui al psiquiatra — mencionó luego de un rato, haciendo que James y Lily dejaran los palillos de lado y lo quedaran mirando preocupados, Lily de inmediato se levantó para acunarlo entre sus brazos mientras le preguntaba si todo estaba bien — Lily estoy bien, fui por mi insomnio — explicó tranquilizándola — pero me encontré con Remus.

Y así fue como comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido ese día, en realidad ya había dejado la vergüenza atrás y explicó con lujo de detalles, se sentía como un adolescente cuando relataba lo ocurrido con alguna de sus conquistas.

— Eres un imbécil — fue Lily quien habló fuerte, James sólo asistió con la cabeza — no puedes ilusionar a Remus con aquello, no puedes avivar sus delirios sobre lo de tener un amo.

— Y definitivamente deberías hablarlo con Regulus y principalmente con Albus, es un tema delicado — explicó el de lentes, haciendo que Sirius se sintiera como la mierda, lo que el menos quería era provocar daño.

Remus fue el primero en enviar un mensaje, preguntando por su amo. Sirius respondió de forma diplomáticamente correcta, aunque en realidad no sabía que hacer y hasta el momento no había hablado con nadie más el tema.

Sin querer y poco a poco, los mensajes comenzaron a ser más banales lo cual relajó bastante a Sirius pues prefería hablar del clima antes de volver a leer el nombre de Fenrir una vez más. Remus era una persona realmente divertida, tenía un humor bastante particular y Sirius no podía evitar reír al ver su móvil.

Ese sábado su móvil no dejaba de sonar, su aplicación para citas casuales estaba llena de mensajes, muchos hombres buscaban algún encuentro, alguna follada casual.

Sirius lo intentó, realmente se lio con muchos hombres, pero nada funcionaba. A los pocos minutos se aburría de sus conversaciones, los encontraba realmente inútiles, ellos no se esforzaban ni siquiera un poco en satisfacer su cerebro, sólo le enviaban fotos de su cuerpo. Sirius rodaba los ojos, pues no estaba para nada sorprendido, al parecer los años le estaban pasando pues ahora no se sentía capaz de conformarse sólo con un cuerpo, también quería conversación, una que fuera un poco más allá de una "dirty talk".

No se dio cuenta, pero se la pasó hablando todo el fin de semana con Remus, al menos supo que el castaño no había ido a Nurmengard, de cierta forma se sintió satisfecho de que no fuera al lugar, pues tenía miedo de que alguno de esos locos quisiera ser su amo, aunque estaba seguro de que Gellert y Albus lo cuidarían.

— Sirius ¿Qué escondes? — preguntó Regulus entregándole un café, tal como le gustaba a su hermano. El rizado dio un salto, pensando muy bien en que decir, pues su hermano siempre lo descubría, un extraño talento que tenía desde pequeño.

— Estoy hablando con Remus, nos veremos el fin de semana — se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa — y por supuesto la cagué, cree que le daré información de Fenrir.

— Eres un idiota — soltó Regulus — aunque eso es de nacimiento. Vamos con Albus, el te guiará y quizás no la estás cagando — su hermano se acercó y lo reconfortó con una especie de abrazo — ahora deja tu jodida faceta de reina del drama y hagamos algo útil — finalizó Regulus regalándole una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de pensar, estaba seguro que no era malo que Remus y Sirius se hicieran amigos, incluso podrían ayudarse mutuamente, pero prefirió mantener esos pensamientos en su cabeza, él ya sabía que pasaría pero era mejor que los hombres lo descubrieran solos. Mejor se dedicaría a pensar en cómo introduciría a Lily y James al BDSM, pues la joven pareja ya le había pedido su opinión sobre el bar.


End file.
